Who Needs Pants?
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Funny, Xehanort didn't remember going to sleep with a random naked man in his bed.   How curious...  Mostly fluff, dedicated to Xochibi on DA and Damned Lolita.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Funny, Xehanort didn't remember going to sleep with a random naked man in his bed. How curious... Mostly fluff, dedicated to Xochibi on DA and Damned Lolita.

Shout outs: Dedicated also to - Xemnas Clone for one specific waking up theme, Wolf's Rain for the opening.

* * *

><p>Who Needs Pants?<p>

* * *

><p>The cold was chilling and bitter, digging through his fur and cutting into his eyes. His wounds were open and bleeding, the icy air hitting them and causing him to cringe. He whimpered and noticed his paws were becoming heavy and his breath raspy and weak. His eyes looked up at the large city that he was slowly approaching.<p>

He felt some kind of hidden strength and dragged his half-dead body behind him. The golden eyes flicked up at his goddess, hoping that she would grant him at least some will to keep moving forward. He then hit the ground, panting and exhausted, his stomach emptying what was left onto the snow. The snow around him was stained red as he shifted his weight, his vision now blurry and strained. The faces of his pack danced in front of his eyes as the memories cascaded into a torrent of blood mixed with hatred.

The blue fur was covered with patches of blood and blew with the angry wind, ushering him to continue his trek forward or except his fate and die. The choice seemed simple enough as he attempted to right his legs, the limbs wobbling and sending stabbing pains up his spine. He whimpered weakly again and he straightened himself, a bitter howl breaking the eerie whispers of the winter wind. He felt the ice underneath his paws, flexing his toes apart to discard the sharp ice that was digging into his pads.

His golden eyes squeezed shut as he managed to drag himself further, inch by pain-ridden inch. The warmth of the city drew him closer and the smells of meat and delicious food made his stomach flip and his mouth water with hunger. As the lights drew closer he glanced upwards to look at the amazing buildings and twisting walkways that adorned the city. He was hesitant to set his paws down on the strange stones below him, curious at what creatures had the ability to cut and fit them so perfectly that a weed could not slip through.

His ears flicked back and his feral eyes narrowed when something moved a distance away. He slunk back weakly into the shadows, watching strange beings similar to himself walk about wrapped in mangled material and rushing inside from the cold. He bit back a low snarl when one passed by his hiding spot and continued down the stoned walkway into a heated structure of some sort. He sighed in relief and smacked his aching gums. His tongue lolled out in an attempt to alleviate his discomfort if only for a moment. One of the structures was larger than the others, almost touching his goddess as she hung through the obscured sky. The wind picked back up and he was forced forward once more to move further into the city.

He touched onto the large territory surrounding the mountainous den and his eyes locked on the light shining through the supposed entrance. His eyes darted upwards suddenly, hearing noises that resembled voices and his hackles raised, his fangs bared and frozen fur standing on end to defend what was left of himself. The noise died and his need to defend himself died down as well. Fatigue plagued his limbs and he was shivering unceasingly again, his vision blurring until he saw nothing. Everything was now black, had his goddess come to claim him so he could join her in the sky?

* * *

><p>He reached his tanned hand forward towards the doorknob, wrapping his scarf around his neck and tucking it into his coat securely with his other hand. The cold air hit him firmly in the face when he opened the door and he grimaced, stepping out onto the doorway and was about to close the door when his boot connected with something solid. He looked down and his eyes widened upon seeing a mass of bloody cerulean fur; curious by nature, he tucked his arms underneath the body and lifted it upwards, hoisting the rest over his shoulder and grunting in effort. He wanted to find out why this creature had dropped onto the castle doorstep and why it was wounded so horribly.<p>

He shifted his weight and managed to kick the door shut and called for some help to set the heavy animal down and examine it, "Dilan! Aeleus! Get down here and help me with this thing!" He heard a shuffling of feet and then two men scrambled down the stairs to stand before him.

Dilan, a muscular man with long black hair had the first say, "Xeh! What the hell is that?"

Aeleus on the other hand kept his cool demeanor, his red curly wisps of hair were pulled back from the blue melancholy eyes, "Xeh, maybe we should ask Master before taking it into the castle further?" He could see the apprentice struggling with the immense weight and took the animal out of his arms, making sure to have the beast's mouth aimed away from his own face and throat.

Dilan remained a bit indignant, not sure of his adopted family member's actions but brushed that aside. He followed Xehanort and Aeleus down into the labs and took a sharp turn to move into the makeshift hospital room. Aeleus set the creature down onto a table and Xehanort hovered over it, obviously fascinated by it. By this time Even had heard the commotion and entered the room, stopping when he saw the body and frowning, "…..Am I supposed to fix it?" He was used to Ienzo trying to adopt strays but Xehanort? The man barely left the castle much less had demonstrated some interest in other living creatures besides the ones he saw daily.

Xehanort nodded slowly, pausing before stroking the creature's face, finding it both a horrifying magnificent being and an adorable giant. Even sighed and moved closer, unpacking one of the medical kits and unwinding some stitching to begin. He stood next to Xehanort, feeling a bit safer in the fact he wouldn't be the only one there if the creature decided to wake up and attack them. He threaded his needle and paused once more before leaning over to stitch it when Aeleus frowned, "Even?...Shouldn't you give it something? What if it is in pain?" Even sighed once more, he knew Aeleus had a soft spot for animals and here he thought they'd let him finish quickly and go back to bed. He picked up an anesthetic and stuck it in the animal's back leg, rubbing it softly to get the drug through the bloodstream faster.

The animal whined and its tongue stuck out of the side of its mouth, but otherwise it was not moving. Even then proceeded to stitch up its wounds and bandage them, when he was done the creature looked more like a mummified wolf then the bloody carcass Xehanort had found on the doorstep. Xehanort reached out and petted the creature's head, "How long before it wakes back up?"

Even was cleaning his supplies and sterilizing them and he responded softly, "Maybe an hour, given his weight and such, I don't think we should keep it here, it's obviously no dog and a large predator at that."

Dilan nodded in agreement, "Yes, let's just let it out into the wild-"

Xehanort pouted slightly, "We can't do that! Look at it-"

Even interjected quickly, "Him….it's obvious that it has male reproductive organs."

Xehanort continued with an embarrassed blush, "Him! We can't let it back out, maybe we have a room to keep it here until it's better? I mean I've never seen something like this before, didn't Master tell us to be as inquisitive as possible?"

Aeleus crossed his arms with a soft smile, it wasn't everyday that Xehanort got worked up over something, "If we do, we need to tell Master, I doubt he wants us to keep a rabid animal lurking around in his labs."

Xehanort sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unknowingly spreading blood through his locks and staining his white hair, "I will…..let's just move it first."

* * *

><p>AN: Small teaser.


	2. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. <strong> I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
